Together Forever
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here is the sequel for THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT BOYS FIND TRUE LOVE. I hope you enjoy this story as much as the first.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forvever  
(Chapter 1)**

* * *

OK, Here is the Sequel to **The Vampire Knight Boys Find True Love.** The First two Chapters (This one and the next, maybe even 3 and 4) Will be up fairly quick. Although, you are going to have to wait after that.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was now awake and passing back and fourth, bothered by the vision I had well I was sleeping, a dream vision. "I still can't believe that I'm going to meet up with her." I said out loud, still mad, since I didn't want to have anything to do with her. "Her who?" Aido's voice then asked and I stopped walking to turn and see him walk in my room. "Oh, you're awake now." I said, wondering when he woke up. "Yeah. I got tired of sleeping." He said and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I'm going to have to face my sister." I then explained for him.**

**"Oh, your sister………… wait, you have a sister?" Aido asked, sounding surprised. I nodded, figuring he really didn't hear me the first time I talked about having a sister. "Yeah, a younger sister and I hate her" I said and he looked a little confused. "Why." He asked me, coming more into my room and sitting on the desk chair. "She's 13, yet, she's getting into really bad things. She's also threatening to tell others that I'm a wizard." I said with a sigh. "What are you going to do about it?" Aido then asked me, sounding concerned. "I really don't know." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and felt kind of helpless.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I had woken up from my sleep and decided to go see what Ashley was doing. "I still can't believe that I'm going to meet up with her." I heard Ashley say once I opened the door to see her passing. "Her who?" I spoke out, making Ashley stop her walking and look at me. "Oh, you're awake now." Ashley said, she said once she saw me come in the room. "Yeah. I got tired of sleeping." I then said and Ashley shrugged. "I'm going to have to face my sister." Ashley then explain the 'her' she was talking about a minute ago.**

**"Oh, your sister............... wait, you have a sister?" I asked, a little surprised since I didn't know this. Ashley then nodded. "Yeah, a younger sister and I hate her." Ashley said and I felt a little confused. Why would someone hate a family member? "She's only 13, yet, she's getting into really bad things. She's also threatening to tell people that I'm a wizard." Ashley then said with a sigh. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked, sitting down on her chair for the desk. "I really don't know." Ashley then said, sounding really hopeless.**

**"Want me to go with you? When the storm ends?" I asked Ashley, really wanting to help her. I didn't want anyone hurting her. "That depends if you are up for a trip to Canada. Also, I don't know when I'm going to met her, only that I'm going to met her." She said and I smiled lightly. "OK!!!! It's no problem. I'm going with you, Ashley." I said, my tone saying it'd be a waist of time for her to argue with me. "OK, I was planning on going home for a little anyways. Although, don't you have to asked someone first before you can come with me?" She asked and I knew she was right."Kaname." I said then ran out of Ashley's room to go talk to Kaname in the Moon Dorms.**

**"Kaname-Samaaaaaaaaaa." I said, once I got to his room. I had stretched the last part, almost making it sound like I was whining. "What do you want, Aido-San?" The purblood asked, looking up from letters he'd been reading. "Can I go with Ashley-Chan to Canada?" I asked and he seemed surprised by my question. "Canada? What ever for?" He asked, sounding as surprised as he looked. "I want to help her with something." I said, not knowing if Kaname knew Ashley's secret.**

**Kaname then seemed to be thinking and I was getting really nervous that he might say no. "I can't let you go alone." He then said, although I then thought of something. "Then tell Akatsuki to come with me. Please, Kaname-Sama." I said, on my knees and started to bag. Kaname then smirked and chuckled a little, which was a little surprising since he rarely did that. "Fine, but you also have to take Nadia-Chan and Kiryu with you to keep you out of trouble." Kaname then said and I stood back up. "But no one knows where they are, especially in this storm." I pointed out. "Then just wait for them to get back. I'll let you go, but you have to follow by these rules." Kaname said and I bowed to him. "Thank you, Kaname-Sama." I said then stood straight. "Very well. You can go now." Kaname said and waved me away. "Thank you, Kaname-Sama. Bye." I said then ran out of the room, and Moon Dorms, to go see Ashley again.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was stilling on my bed as Aido then ran back into the room looking really happy. "Kaname said yes, but we have to take Zero and Nadia." He said, sounding happy and I smiled. "I can understand that." I said and laughed a little. I was guessing Kaname wanted them to come alone to keep Aido out of trouble. "What's so funny?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile some more. "Nothing." I said and he then smiled back at me.**

**"I'm going to go get my stuff now, OK?" He asked but I stopped him. "Hold on. How are we even going to get to Canada?" I asked, wondering how we were going to get there. "Easy. The vampire way." Aido answered with a small grin. "And what way would that be?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about. "The secret passages that are all over the world." He said and I then tensed up.**

**'He doesn't mean Tarnea, does he? (Tar nee a/ made up word).' I thought, thinking about the secret world for creatures only I thought I knew about. "Now, where can the vampire hunter princess be? I hope she is OK?" Aido said then looked at me. "Hay, are you OK? You look tense." Aido said, looking at my face. "I'm fine. I said and started to calm down. 'He can't mean Tarnea. I thought I was the only one that knew about it.' I thought and he gave me a small smile. "OK. I'll go get my stuff ready now. See you later." Aido said then walked out of my room. I just sat on my bed, and calmed myself down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
(Short Chapter)**

* * *

Aido's P.O.V  
**I ran to my room as fast as I could and started to pack. "Hay, are you going somewhere?" Akatsuki asked as he walked into the room. "Yeah, I'm going to Canada with Ashley." I answered and continued to pack. "What?!" Akatsuki said, sounding really surprised and shocked. "Oh yeah, and Kaname said you have to come to." I then added in. "WHAT?! HANABUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said and I know he was a little mad and annoyed with me. I looked back at him to see that he was rubbing one of his temples. "It's an order from Kaname." I just said and turned around to pack more things. Akatsuki then groaned. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" He asked and I looked at him. "Nope." I said as I nodded my head as I grin. Of course I had something to do with this.**

**"When do we have to leave?" my cousin then asked and I knew he was upset from the way his tone sounded. "As soon as Nadia-Sama comes back with Kiryu." I answered and turned around to pack some more. "That won't be until sometime tomorrow. Why are you packing now?" Akatsuki then asked me. "So we can leave faster tomorrow. Also, I really don't want to wait." I answered, looking up from my packing. Akatsuki then sighed. "Fine." He said and started to pack. 'Yeah, I'm so happy.' I then though to myself with grin on my face.**

**"By the way, where were you today?" Akatsuki asked as we continued to pack. "I was with Ashley. Why?" I asked, looking at him. "You are always with that girl. You do know she is human, right? You can't be with her forever." He said and I frowned slightly. "That's what you know." I said, remembering Ashley talking about the potion she took to slow her aging. "Wait, what?" he asked, sounding confused. "Nothing." I said, knowing that he didn't know Ashley's secret so I didn't bother telling him. Besides Ashley told me not to tell others. "So, what are you going to do when she gets older?" he asked and continued to pack. "I'll be with her, no matter what." I said firmly.**

**Akatsuki was quiet for a few seconds. "Do you know something I don't?" He asked me and I looked up at him. "Sorry, but I can't tell you." I said, which was rare for me. I normally tell Akatsuki everything since we are cousins. "I'm done packing so I'm going to the Headmaster's house now." I said, picking up my large suitcase. "OK, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." Akatsuki said, walking out of the room and I went back to see Ashley in the Headmaster's house.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Ashley!!!" Aido said and I looked up and saw him walk into the room with a suitcase. "You didn't have to pack so early, Aido." I said but he just smiled. "Yeah, but I wanted to." He said and I shrugged. "Alright then. Oh, and you own me." I said, trying not to blush. "What?" Aido asked, sounding confused. "For taking my first kiss." I said, looking away and let out a blush. "Really? Cool!!!!" Aido said, sounding really happy and he put his suitcase down and came to sit beside me. I just blushed even deeper.**

**"Huh? Why are you blushing?" Aido asked, looking at my face. "Huh? I…it's no…..nothing." I said, stuttering in surprise by his question. 'Hello, that was my FIRST kiss. Of course I'd be blushing.' I thought since I was too nervous to say it out loud. Aido then placed a hand on my cheek, turning my head until I was looking right at him. He then surprised me by leaning in and kissing me for the second. My eyes went wide and I gasped. Aido held me closer to him and I blushed. Once I calmed down and started to relax, I kissed him back, feeling my face go hot. I felt Aido put a hand on the back of my head as I then started to feel light headed. Aido then pulled away**.

Aido's P.O.V  
**I looked at Ashley and decide to go for it. I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her face towards me. Before she could do anything, I leaned in and kissed her for the second time. Since I had my eyes closed, I didn't see what her face looked like but I heard her gasp against my mouth. Unlike any other guy would do, I didn't stick my tongue in her mouth. Although, I did wrap an arm around her and pulled her closer to me.**

**I then felt Ashley relax and she started to kiss me back. I then put my other hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss, moving my fingers through her hair. I was surprise by how warm her head felt and I pulled away from her to see that she face looked red.**

**"Ashley…." I said, seeing that she looked dizzy. "Y…yeah?" She asked, sounding confused and as dizzy as she looked. "I think you have a fever." I said, placing my hand on forehead to feel that it was really warm. I was starting to get little worried. "I'm fine. I'm not sick. I haven't had the flu in years." Was her respond, but I was still worried, not really believing her. "I'm still worried. Please, get some sleep." I then said, feeling really worried that she was stick.**

**Ashley then looked slightly annoyed as she let out a small sigh. "For the last time, I'm not sick. I'm just…….. surprised." She then said and I raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by Ashley's words. "Why?" I asked, confused what she could be so surprised about. Ashley didn't answer me, so I used my noble vampire power to read her mind to see if I could find what was wrong with her. 'Don't make me say it.' I heard her thoughts say.**

**"Say what?" I asked the girl, bringing my face really close to her's, until there was only half an inch of space left. Ashley just looked surprised. "Hold on, you can read minds?" She asked, sounding as surprised as she looked. "Well, I am a vampire." I replied with a small smirk on my face. I guessed she thought that mind reading was a specific power that only a few vampires could do. Like my ice for my and fire for Akatsuki. Ashley's face just got redder and she didn't say anything. 'I can't tell you.' She then though next. "What can't you tell me?" I asked, implying I read her mind again. "No, I said, you can't get me to tell." She then said out loud. I guess I must have heard her wrong the first time. "Are you sure about that?" I then asked.**

**A second later, I turned my eyes red and put my mouth close to Ashley's neck, in a type of 'blackmail threat'. I was hoping that Ashley would tell me what was bugging her if I threatened to bite her. Although, if she still wouldn't tell me, I'd still win this since I could bite her and taste it in her blood. It was something that came with the blood sucking. Since blood originally comes from the heart, we know how the person we're drinking from is feeling and we can even tell who that person likes.**

**Ashley gasped a little as I caught her by surprise but then I heard her think again. 'No it's too embarrassing. You can't get me to tell you.' She thought so I widened my jaw a little, lightly touching my fangs to her warm neck. "Nice try, but I'm really stubborn. You can't get me to tell no matter what you try to do to me." She said so I then put my fangs into her neck, quickly since I didn't want to cause her too much pain.**

**I felt Ashley flinch slightly and she also let out a slight whimper. I then closed my eyes and started to drink her blood. 'Oh, so that's why.' I though as I found out why Ashley had been blushing. I then smiled against Ashley's throat, really happy. Just when she started to moan, I pulled again, smiling happily at her. Ashley put a hand to her neck, healing my bite mark. "What?" She asked when she then noticed I was smiling at her. "I know why you are blushing." I answered, still smiling. "Oh." Ashley said as she then blushed. "You like me. You really like me." I said, a little over happy as I then gave Ashley a tight hug.**

**I was hoping that Ashley would feel the way I felt for her and now that I knew that she did, it made me the happiest vampire on this earth. "I thought I already told you that." Ashley said with a deep blush on her face. "Nope." I said, since I really couldn't remember her ever telling me that. "I meant in the letter I wrote." She then said and I suddenly remembered that. "Yeah, but I wanted to hear you say it." I said, smiling as I gave her another hug. I had tasted it in her blood, but that was still OK with me. Ashley seemed both speechless and thoughtless as she blushed again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was blushing as Aido hugged me. He had told me a few times before, this very day in fact, that he loved me. I didn't really think he meant it as real love. Even when he said I was his first love, I had my doubt that it was real love. It all just seemed too good to be true. Although, by the way he acted after he drank my blood, I knew it was real love.**

**There was then a knock on the door and then the Headmaster walked into the room. "Ashley-Chan?" He said as he walked into the room, scaring me a little. "Headmaster? What do you want?" I then asked the man. Instead of answering me right away, the man looked over at Aido, the both of us still sitting on my bed. "Oh, Hanabusa-Kun, hello." He said to the vampire sitting beside me. "Hello, Headmaster." Aido then said back and the Headmaster looked back at me. "I just wanted to know if you have seen Nadia." The Headmaster then said, answering me. "N...no. Sorry." I said, stuttering a little since I was a little embarrassed that the man had walk in on us. Luckily we had pulled away before he had walked in and he ended up seeing us doing nothing.**

**The Headmaster looked a little disappointed but then he looked at Aido again. "What are you doing here anyways, Hanabusa-Kun?" He asked and I got a little nervous. 'Don't you dare tell him the truth.' I told him from inside my head. "I was just coming to say bye and that I had a greet time today." Aido said and I smiled at him. 'Good boy.' I then thought to him. Aido then stood up, grabbing his bag. "Bye, Ashley." He said to me, walking for the door. "Bye." I said back and he walked out the door.**

**Even though Aido was now out of the room, a blush still played on my face and I then tried to remove it. "Ashley-Chan, do you have a fever?" The Headmaster then asked, taking a close look at my face. "No." I said, maybe a little to fast like. "Oh, OK. So, do you know where they are?" The Headmaster then asked and I knew he was talking about Nadia and Zero. "No, I don't. Although I think they might be back by tomorrow." I answered him.**

**"Kiryu better not do anything to my Nadia-Chan." The Headmaster then said, looking kind of worried, the fatherly kind of worried. "Um, aren't they getting married?" I asked, a little confused to why he was this worried. I saw that the Headmaster then sweat-dropped, looking nervous and smiling. "So what's the problem?" I then added, asking. "It's nothing, just a father's worry." He said and I just shrugged an OK. "OK. Can you leave now? I want to get some sleep." I then said, letting out a small yawn. I didn't know why I was still tired when I only woke up about an hour ago. "Oh, OK. Good night." The Headmaster said and then ran out of the room. Once he was gone, I climbed back into bed and feel asleep in a few minutes. Once again had dreams of Aido.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I was laying on my bed with my hands behind my head. I had my legs stretched out and crossed. I was smiling, really happy. 'Yeah, I'm going to Canada with Ashley.' I thought with a contented sigh. I have loved no other girl like I loved Ashley. Oh, and in a completely random note, and in case you are wondering, I'm 22 in human years. Vampires age like normal humans until they hit their late teen years, between 15 to 18 years old. For me and Akatsuki it was when we turned 17 five years ago.**

**"Hanabusa, you have Ashley's scent on you. Did you drink her blood again?" My cousin then asked me, having sniffed me again. I looked over at him, see him in his bed as well, looking over at me. "Maybe." I answered bluntly. Akatsuki sighed, rubbing his temple. I knew he was annoyed with me, but I didn't care. Ashley said I could have her blood after all. "I'm going to bed." Akatsuki then said after a sigh. "OK, good night, Akatsuki." I said. "Good night, Hanabusa." He said and then fell asleep. I wasn't all that tired, so I just continued to think about Ashley until I fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Zero's P.O.V  
**When I woke up, Nadia was still sleeping beside me. I took my arm, that happened to be wrapped around Nadia's waist, away from her then got out of bed. Before I left for the bathroom, I looked back at Nadia. She rolled in the bed and took over the rest of the blanket. I then walked to the bathroom to take a shower. 'The storm seems to be over. Good.' I thought as I was then in the shower. Once I got out of the shower, I pulled on my pants and then heard some thumps, then a loud ouch from Nadia.**

**I quickly ran back to my room to see what had happened, and then I laughed at what I saw. Nadia had had fallen off the bed and half the blanket was on her while the other half was still on the bed. "What? It's not funny." Nadia told me with a blush on her face. "Are you OK?" I asked and continued to laugh a little. "Yeah." She said and I held out a hand. Although, she ignored it. "I can get up on my own." She said and blushed again.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was blushing a little in embarrassment from falling off the bed and then Zero offered to help me back up. Although I told Zero I could do it on my own as I then blushed once again. "OK. The storm is over. Do you want to go back now?" Zero then asked me once he stopped his laughing. "Yeah, but..." I said, stopping myself as I stared at his bare chest. "But what, Nadia?" Zero asked, pulling me from my slight daze. "But can you put on a shirt?" I asked, blushing a little again. "Oh, OK." He said then took a shirt from his dresser and put it on. "Thanks." I said and blushed even deeper.**

**I then went back to my/Ichiru's room to get dressed. Once I was done, I meant up with Zero back in his room. "Ready to go?" Zero then asked me with a smile. "Yeap.* I answered and started to walk to the car with Zero when I then noticed something. "Wait." I called to Zero, who was walking in front of me. "What? Hurry up." He said, still walking to the car. "I lost the ring. We can't leave without it." I said, making Zero stop walking and come back to me. "What? Look around the bathroom or the bedroom." He then said, going to the bedroom to look, since I remembered having it after I was in the bathroom.**

**While we were looking for my ring, I started to cry a little bit, scared that I lost it for good. "I found it." Zero called half an hour later. "You found it? Yay." I cheered, running to Zero and giving him a tight hug. "It was under the bed. "Let me see it." I said, wanting to see if it was the right ring. Zero gave me the ring and I saw that it really was the right ring.**

**"It must have fallen off when you grabbed me around the waist in your sleep." I said, putting the ring back on my finger. "Or it could have fallen off when you feel off the bed." Zero told me. "Hmm, maybe." I said with a smile at Zero. "Come on, let's go." Zero said and the two of us went to the car to go back to Cross Academy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Still Nada's P.O.V  
**"So, how do you think the Headmaster will act when he sees us?" Zero asked me once we were on our way back to the school. "Umm, I think happy, sad and maybe even mad. He will probably say something like, I'm glade you guys are happy together, just don't do anything before the wedding." I said and then laughed a little. "Knowing him, he will cry and say who worried he was about us while he tries to hug us." Zero then said, sounding a little annoyed at the thought of it. "Yeah." I agreed with a laugh and Zero sighed. "If he calls me his son again, I'll hit him." Zero said and I laughed again. "That's going to be funny to see." I said while I laughed.**

**"I wonder if the Day Class girls have tried to kill Ashley yet." Zero then said with a smile. I just gave him a confused look, not knowing what he was talking about. "Ashley?" I asked, showing him I was confused. "They would have seen pictures of her and Aido by now." Zero reminded me and I smiled. "Oh yeah. Yeah, they already tired." I said with a smile. "Really? How do you know that?" Zero asked me, sounding surprised. I just gave him a grinned smile. "I'm not telling you." I then said.**

**"Well, let's just hurry back to the school. I feel like scaring those airheads." Zero then said, making me laugh a little bit. "Oh, you can be so mean at times, Zero." I said and then gave Zero a hug. Zero just smiled, chuckled and then put an arm around me. "I'm still sleepy. I think my vampire side is starting to act up." I then said with a yawn. "Well, then just sleep for a little bit. I'll wake you up once we get back at the school." Zero told me and I smiled. "OK." I said, closing my eyes and leaned against Zero's shoulder. I then felt Zero kiss my head before I fell asleep.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**It was now day time and I was getting really annoyed since I had a group of Day Class girls after me. I knew they had seen the school papers and they were not happy about it. Suddenly, I got tired of running so I turned around and turned to face the angry girls. "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU." I then yelled at the group of girls, threatening them. I was trying to make them back off me.**

**"Ashley!!!!!!!" A voice shouted from behind me. "Aido?" I asked, taking a look at him. 'Oh man, this doesn't help very much.' I thought as the other girls then looked at him. "All of you get back now!!!!" Aido then snapped at the other girls, surprising me a little by the harsh tone in his voice. The other girls also seemed surprised but they still listened and came no closer to me. "Can't you girls just be happy for us?" Aido asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me. The girls looked kind of ashamed in their selves, and they walked away, leaving me and Aido alone.**

**"Wow. Since when are you mean to your fans?" I asked, still a little surprised. "I just wanted them to stop bulling you." Aido answered and released me from the hug. "I still blame the Headmaster." I then said, making Aido smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right. If he didn't put those pictures in the paper, none of this would have happened." Aido said, agreeing with me.**

**"So, any news about you know who?" Aido then asked me and I was a little confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to know who he was talking about. "Zero and Nadia-Sama." Aido then whispered the names to me. I don't know why he whispered, but I didn't bother ask why. "Oh, them. I think they will be back soon." I said and Aido looked a little surprised. "Huh? Why do you say that?" he then asked me. "It's just a gut feeling." I explained with a smile. "Oh, OK." He said with an understanding look.**

**I then let out a sigh as I frowned a little. 'I'm still mad that I have to meet up with my sister.' I then thought. "Umm, are you OK?" Aido then asked me, looking kind of concerned. "I'm fine. Oh, and before I forget, did anyone in the Moon Dorms see the school paper?" I asked him, thinking it might be a little bad if they did. "Umm, I don't think so." Aido said after thinking for a minute. "Ah, good then." I said and then started to think of my sister again, which turned into me also thinking about my parents.**

**"You don't look so good." Aido then said, pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm fine. I'm just still not happy that I'm going to run into my sister. Maybe even my parents." I said with a frown which made Aido frown slightly. "Why?" He asked, sounding a little confused. "They aren't wizards like me, and they don't believe in other things, besides wizards and ghosts." I then answer him and he still looked a little confused. "So what are they then?" he then said and I sighed Normal humans. I wasn't born a wizard. I don't know how or why I became one. I just did when I was 7 years old." I then explained. "Hmmm, maybe it can be a family thing." Aido then said to me after thinking "No, I'm the only one in my whole family that is a wizard. That's why they are freaked out about it." I said and then it looked like Aido was thinking**

**"Well, everyone but my one aunt and two cousins. My cousins like it when I use my powers to play with them." I said and then Aido smiled. "How old are they?" Aido then asked, sounding a little excited. "One is 5 and a girl. The other is a boy and he's 7." I said and Aido's smile grew. "Cool. I want to play with them." Aido said, sounding really childish then and making me smile. "They live in a different town then I live in." I said and Aido's smile dropped into a frown. "Ah man." He then pouted. "They are very good secret keeps for their age, so I can tell them everything and anything. My aunt is 29 and is the soccer mom type." I said and Aido then looked a little surprised. "Really?" he then asked.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**Ashley had told me about her younger cousins and I got disappointed when I learned that I wouldn't be able to meet and play with them. Ashley then told me that her aunt was a soccer mom. 'Soccer mom?' I then though to myself. "Yes, she is the kind of woman that will always be a kid at heart." Ashley explained for me. "Oh, OK. Let's get going now." I said, wanting to leave for Canada right then, feeling impatient. "Um, don't we have to wait for the other?" Ashley asked and reminded me. "Oh yeah. Where are those two?" I asked, a little annoyed that they where taking so long. "They will be here soon. Just be calm. I'm in no real hurry to leave." Ashley said, making me sigh a little.**

**"What?" Ashley then asked and I realized I had been staring at her while I was thinking. "Nothing. I wonder where Akatsuki is. He's going to be coming with us too." I said, thinking of my cousin. Ashley then looked surprised. "What? Why?" She asked and I smiled at her. "Because Kaname-Sama said so." I said, remembering how I talked him into making my cousin come with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Zero's P.O.V  
**"Nadia, we're here. Wake up." I said, lightly shaking Nadia's shoulder to wake her up. "Ummm, already?" She asked in a moan as she then woke up. "Yes. Come on. Let's go tell the Headmaster that we are here." I then said, waking out of the car and then helped Nadia out of the car. "Oh, OK then." Nadia then said and the two of us walked to the Headmaster's office.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Nadia, we're here. Wake up." I heard Zero's voice say as I felt myself being shaken a little. "Ummm, already?" I asked and opened my eyes. "Yes. Come on. Let's go tell the Headmaster that we are here" Zero then said, getting out of the car and then helping me out. "Oh, OK then." I said and then followed him to the Headmaster's office. As me and Zero walked to the Headmaster's office I felt my stomach growl. 'Man, I'm hungry.' I thought as Zero then knocked on the Headmaster's office door. "Yes?? Come in." Came the Headmaster's voice.**

**Zero then open the door and it showed the Headmaster looking surprised on the other side. "It's us, Headmaster." Zero said and a second later, the Headmaster rushed and hugged the both of us. "Oh. Thank god you're alright." Headmaster/Father said as he hugged Zero. "GET OFF OF ME!!!" Zero then snapped, pushing father off of him roughly.**

**"Father!!" I called as he fell on the floor. "Zero, be more nice OK?" I said but Zero only gave an annoyed grunt as a reply. "Are you OK father?" I then asked the man as he stood back up. "Yes I am, just be more careful next time, Zero." Father then said, dusting himself off. "Then stay off me." Zero said harshly, making anime tear come from father's eyes.**

**"Oh, by the way, you two have to go to Canada with Ashley and Hanabusa." The Headmaster then said, surprising, and shocking, me and Zero a little. "Huh? Why?" Zero asked, sounding kind of confused. "It's Kaname's orders. Also, Ashley and Aido can't go without you." Father then said and I saw that Zero was glaring a little. "Why should I do anything that vampire says?" Zero then asked, his voice sounding harsh. "Because I want to and it's also for Ashley, right father?" I then asked. "Yes, you're right," He agreed with me with a smile.**

**Zero still looked slightly annoyed but he then deeply sighed. "Fine, I'll also go. But I'm only doing it for Ashley and you Nadia. I don't give a care in the world for Kuran's order." Zero then said, making me blush a little. "Thank you, Zero." I said, giving him a slight hug. "You're welcome. Now, let's go fine Ashley and Aido." Zero then said and I let go of him. "OK." I said. Grabbing Zero's hand then ran out of the Headmaster's office, pulling Zero behind me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Hay, I told you they'd be here soon." I said to Aido and pointed to Nadia and Aido who were coming this way. "Huh? How did you do that?" Aido asked me, looking and sounding surprised. "Huh? I didn't do anything." I said as Nadia dragged Zero towards the two of us. "Ashley!!!!! Aido!!!" Nadia called out to the two of us, looking really happy. "Hi, Nadia, hi Zero." I said, greeting both of them as they came up to us.**

**"Father told us that we had to go with you, but to where?" Nadia then asked and she let go of Zero's arm. "We're going to my home town." I answered the happy looking girl in front of me. "You mean Canada?" She then asked and I nodded. "Yes." I said and she smiled again. "When are we leaving?" Nadia then asked. "Yeah, when?" Zero added in. "As soon as possible. You might want to pack since I want to stay there a few days" I said to the other two. "OK then." Nadia said and then ran to her room while Zero went to his.**

**"There, now are you happy? We will be leaving in a few minutes." I then asked Aido when boy Nadia and Zero were gone to their rooms. "Yeap." He said a little childishly and I couldn't help but smile. "By the way, Ashley, where is your stuff?" Aido asked when he noticed that I didn't have a suitcase or a bag of any kind. "I don't need to bring anything with me. I still got a lot of stuff back home." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Really?" Aido asked, sounding interested. "Yeah." I said with another shrug.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**"By the way, Ashley, where is your stuff?" I asked the human girl as I looked around for a suitcase or even a bag. "I don't need to bring anything with me. I still got a lot of stuff back home." She answered me with a shrug. "Really?" I asked, not know why I didn't think about the possibility earlier. "Yeah." She said with another shrug.**

**'I wonder where Akatsuki is.' I thought as I saw the car coming. "A car? You do know that Canada is on the other side of the world, right?" Ashley asked as she too noticed the car. "Yeah, but we are going the easy way. Also, we are only taking a car at first. Then we will be taking a bus so everyone can have their own room." I said and then Ashley looked thoughtful.**

**"That reminds me of the Knight bus." Ashley said in just above a whisper like she was talking to herself. 'Knight bus?' I thought to myself, wondering what Ashley was talking about. "The Knight but, that's it." She then said with a snap of her fingers. "What Knight bus?" I asked Ashley, wanting to know what she was talking about. "It's a bus that wizards take. It's really fast and can take you anywhere in the world. It had 3 floors and beds instead of sets." She explained to me and I smiled.**

**"That's the very bus that we are going to take. Just the only thing is that it's going to take three to get there." I said after a small sigh. "Have you ever taken that bus before?" Ashley then asked me. "No, I haven't." I answered her. "Then you have no idea how fast the bus really is." She said and I shook my head. "No, but we are on the other side of the world, so it'd be about three days." I said, thinking it couldn't really be that fast. "Well that depends if there are other stops. If not, we will be there in a day. I've taken that bus before" Ashley then said so I sighed then smiled. "Well, maybe." I said, giving in to her argument.**

**"Ashley?" I said to the girl beside me. "Yeah?" She asked, looking at me with a smile on her face. "Are you sure you want to go home?" I asked, a small frown on my face. "Yeah. I was planning on going home for a bit anyways. I want to get some of my stuff. What do you seem so worried?" She asked me, looking a little confused. "I'm just worried about you." I said again, still frowning.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**Aido kept telling me that he was worried about me and I was a little confused. "But why?" I asked then vampire. 'Does this have anything to do with me sister?' I thought to myself. "I'm worry you can get hurt." Aido then said, frowning and I was still a little confused. "How?" I then asked and Aido only blushed. "It's nothing, Let's just go." Aido then said, starting to head to the door. "Fine. Wait, don't you need to get your cousin?" I asked the vampire, reminding him. "Oh, right. I'll be right back." Aido then said before he then ran off to the Moon Dorms.**

Kain's P.O.V  
**"Akatsuki!" My cousin called my name while he ran into the room. I looked over at him to see that he was wearing his jacket and was holding a suitcase. "Where are you going?" I asked Hanabusa, laying on my bed. "It's time to go." My cousin said and I sat up in my bed. "Already?" I asked, having not known that Nadia and Kiryu would have gotten back this fast. "Yes, so hurry up. I want to get going." My cousin then said, sounding a little over hyper. "OK, OK." I said, holding out my hands as I got out of my bed. 'Man is this boy ever weird. What's worse is that he's my cousin' I though and Hanabusa grinned. "Good." He said and then ran out of the room and I followed him.**

**"OK, now, is everyone here?" Nadia-Sama asked as Hanabusa and I walked over to the small group. "I think so." Ashley then said, looking around at all of us. "OK head count. 1,2,3,4,5. OK, we are all here." Nadia-Sama then said with a smile. "Just for the record, I had nothing to do with you coming." Ashley then said to me and I sighed. "Yeah, I know." I answered. 'It was Hanabusa and Kaname-Sama.' I thought and we all headed to the car.

* * *

**

**I knew I was asked not to bold my words, but the same person that asked me that has been insulting my other stoires, so I'm not going to listen to her/him unless someone else asks me to stop bolding my words. If you don't like someone's story, just don't read it. You don't have to send hate mail or anything like that. If you have nothing nice to say, Don't say anything to say. Just to warn you. I'm going to report people who continuely insult me and my stuff.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**We then got to the car and I got in the back in the back, sitting by the far window. Aido then got in beside me, followed by Nadia, Kain and Zero who sat in the front. "OK, let's get going." Aido then said and the car then started to move. I was feeling a little sleepy so I just rest my head on the window and looked out and the passing scenery.**

**"Ashley, you ok?" Nadia asked me and I took my head off the window to look at her. "Yeah, I just a little tired." I admitted with a yawn. "Just get some sleep then. I'll watch Aido and Kain for you, OK?" Nadia then said and I felt confused. "What's that so post to mean?" I asked, wondering what she was talking about. All of them, besides Zero, then laughed. "Nothing." Nadia then said as she laughed.**

**"Well, I'm tired, but not the kind that I can fall to sleep." I then said after the three people stopped laughing. "Then just rest your head on my shoulder." Aido then said, giving me a smile. "Um, no thank-you." I said as I blushed. "Oh, OK." Aido then said, looking sad that I didn't do what he wanted me to do. I just kept blushing as I looked back out the window. 'I'm going home.' I thought as I then sighed.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I was a little upset when Ashley said she didn't want to rest her head on my should but I got over it about a minute later. I then looked over at my cousin, seeing that he looked a little uncomfortable with being here.**

**"Where is the knight bus picking us up?" Ashley then asked, looking away from the window. "At the port." My cousin answered for her, finally speaking up since entering the car. "OK. Oh and let me give you a tip about the Knight Bus. Never EVER stand up in it." Ashley then said, putting emphasis on the word ever. "Why?" Akatsuki then asked, looking at Ashley. "Well, the bus goes faster then a roller coaster, and it also stops really fast. So you can end up from the back of the bus to the front in a second flat. And believe me, it's not fun." Ashley then said and I couldn't help but smile at that thought.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"It sound like fun to me." I said to Ashley and I could tell that Aido thought the same thing. "That's what a lot of people think at first. Well, I guess it can be fun if you say setted in the beds." Ashley then said and I was surprised by her words. "It has beds?" I asked, surprise in my voice. "Yeah. Oh, and there is even a shrunken head that helps the diver. He… It's Jamaican. Just ignore him… it." Ashley then said and I felt a little confused.**

**"What is a shrunken head?" I asked, wanting to know what she was talking about. "It's a shrunken head. Like a small head some people us for voodoo." She then explained for me and I felt my face scrunch up. "Gross!" I said, feeling grossed out and Ashley just laughed. "Well, this one talks, a lot of them do. Although this one tells annoying and stupid jokes." Ashley then said. "Do you mean the kind of jokes that would make a girl nervous?" I asked, feeling a little nervous. "No, I mean like the kind that makes you groan instead of laugh." Ashley said and it made me feel only a little better.**

**"Zero wont leave me alone near it, right, Zero." I then asked my husband to be. "No, the head will be with the driver at all times. So no, it wont be near you." Ashley then said and I sighed. "Good." Zero said and I giggled, feeling a lot better as I heard Ashley sigh, bored. "We're here." The driver then said as he stopped the car.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I smiled as the driver announced that we were finally at the port. .It was now sunset and the car ride made me feel a little sleepy. "Finally." I said, getting out of the car and stretching my arms. I then gave a yawn. "OK everyone, it's over there." The driver then said, pointing to the bus I recognized as the Knight Bus. We all walked closer and everyone looked surprised. "Wow. It's really big." Both Aido and Nadia said, looking up when we got close enough. "No duh it's big. It had three floors." I said with a small roll of my eyes. "Come on, let's go." Nadia said, sounded excited as she grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him to the door.**

**"Welcome everyone to the Night Bus. My name is Ken and I'm the instructor (Helper) to the Knight Bus." A wizard said, stepping out the door to greet us. "Hello." Everyone said and I only smiled. "Hello again, Ken." I said and the wizard looked at me. "Oh, it's you, Ms. Riehl. Well, welcome back to the Knight Bus. It's a pleasure to see you again. Well, now, allow me to take your guys' bags." Ken then said, offering to take the others bag since I didn't have one. "Thank you." Nadia and Aido then said with smiles on their smiles. Kain and Zero just stayed silent and looked bored.**

**As we then walked into the bus, I saw that some others were in some of the beds. "Wow, it's just like you said it was." Aido then said, looking around in amazement. "Of course it is. I'm staying on the first floor. I can see a few beds over there." I said, pointing to a few bed and then walked over there. "I'm coming with you." Aido then said, following me to the beds that were open. "Sure, it's fine with me." I said and let Aido follow me.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Nadia, do you want to go to second floor?" Zero asked me as I watched Ashley and Aido walked off to the other side of the bus. I also watched Kain follow the two but I don't think the other two noticed yet. "Yeah, OK." I said and couldn't help but blush at Zero's words. I know he probably wanted to go upstairs to get away from the others. It was ether that or it was just my thinking. I then followed Zero up the stairs to the second floor.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**Once I got to the other end of the bus I sat on an empty bed. "Are you still worried?" Aido then asked me and I looked up at him, also noticing that Kain had followed us. "You mean about my sister?" I asked, already knowing that that was the right answer. "Yeah." The vampire replied as he then sat next to me. "No, I can handle her." I answered with a sigh. After a moment of not replying back, I looked at Aido to see what was wrong and then he pushed his lips on mine in a kiss. I then heard Kain grumble a little about how he didn't need to see that.**

**"Where are you and your friends heading, Ms. Riehl?" Ken asked before I could kiss or do anything else back. "My home, in Canada." I told the wizard, my ears feeling hot as I blushed. Ken then shouted where I needed to go to the bus drive and I knew the bus was about to move.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**Once me and Zero got upstairs, leaving the others behind we started to look for somewhere to sit, or in bed words, lay. "What about here, Zero?" I asked him as we came to two empty bed. "Sure. It looks like the bus is going to get moving. We better sit down." Zero then said, sitting down on one of the beds.**

**"Hay, hold on." Ashley's voice said from downstairs. "Huh? Why?" I asked, calling down to Ashley in confusion. "Just trust me." Ashley called again. "OK then." I said, feeling unsure of myself as I then took a hold of the bed pole. The bus then started to movie, but it did it so fast that I nearly feel out of the bed. "Ahh." I heard Ashley call out, sounding hurt. "Ashley?!" I called out to the girl. "I'm fine." I heard her call out and I felt better. We were finally on our why to Canada.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I had called out to the others to hold on as the bus was about to start up. "Why?" I heard Nadia ask from somewhere above me. "Just trust me." I said back as I then gripped the bed pole. "OK then." I heard the girl then said, sounding unsure of herself. The bus then started up with a big jerk and, even though I was holding onto the bed pole, I fell off the bed with a cry. "Ashley?!" I heard Nadia call out to me. "I'm fine." I called out to her as I sat back up on the bed.**

**"Ashley, stay next to me." Aido said to me as the beds rolled as the bus turned another corner. I just sighed and nodded. "Fine." I said, sitting on the bed so that I would be right beside the vampire. "Oh, that was so much fun. Can we do it again?" I heard the happy voice of Nadia say. I knew she was talking about when the bus turned the corner. As soon as Nadia said those words, the bus once again took a sharp turn and I sighed as I felt Aido grip me. 'There is no way that this is going to last three days.' I thought to myself, groaning and feeling feeling annoyed.**

**"Ack. I forgot that I hated this bus." I said as I leaned back a little so I stay on the bed better. "Are you OK, Ashley?" I heard Nadia ask from above me. I looked up to see her looking down at me, holding onto the railing. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just this bus goes a little fast for my liking." I responded. "Would you like me to cook you something?" Nadia ask and I shook my head. "No. For one, there is no where to cook on this bus. Another thing is eating will just upset my stomach. Hay, by the way, be careful not to fall from up there." I then said and Nadia nodded a OK. Then I yawned, I was getting tired.**

**"OK, I'm going to my room now." Nadia then said and I looked up at her. "What room? There are no rooms on this bus, only beds. Oh, and the bus will stop every now and then for an hour, so we can get something to eat then." I said and Nadia looked confused. "Um, OK." She said, sounding as confused as she looked and I yawned again. "If you're tired, just get in a bed and go to sleep. You don't have to worry, you wont fall out if you lay down." I said, looking up as I talked to Nadia.**** "OK but which floor was it?" I then heard Nadia ask. "You're on the second floor, near Zero." I answered, looking up to see Nadia smiling. "OK. Where is Zero anyways?" Nadia then asked. **

**I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself, since it seemed like see should have remember since she went up with Zero. Although I still answered. "Don't ask me. I can't see. All I can see is you and the bus ceiling." I said, yawning again. 'Man, I'm getting tired.' I thought As Nadia smile again. "OK then. I'm going to my bed now. I hope you feel better. Aido, take good care of her." Nadia then said and Aido looked up at her."Yes, Nadia-Sama, I will." Aido said as Nadia then went out of sight. I wasn't too sure what to say then, so I made a face like this; -_-**

**"Why am I here again?" Kain then asked as I started to lay on my side, being careful to not lay on Aido. "Ask your cousin. I have no real idea." I said as I started to fall asleep. "Let's be quiet, OK, Hanabusa?" I heard Kain whisper as I started to fall asleep. "Yeah, let's." I heard Aido say softly before I fell into a light sleep.**

Aido's P.O.V**  
"Ashley, stay next to me." I said to the girl once she fell off the bed we were sitting on. "Fine." Ashley said after a sigh and she climbed back onto the bed, sitting next to me. ****"Oh, that was so much fun. Can we do it again?" I heard Nadia-Sama then say, sounding really happy. I could under stand her since I too found it fun when we turned that corner. Seemly, as soon as Nadia-Sama said those words, the bus turned another sharp corner and I gripped Ashley so she wouldn't fall out of the bed again.**** "I forgot how much I hated this bus." Ashley then said as she groaned, looking annoyed.**

**"Are you OK, Ashley?" U heard Nadia then ask. Both Ashley and I looked up to see Nadia standing at the railing, looking down at us. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just this bus goes a little fast for my liking." Ashley answered Nadia and I then stopped listening to what they were talking about, or at least stopped looking at Nadia-Sama. It was a little hard not to hear what they were talking about since Ashley was stilling right beside me and Nadia was above us. I just stopped looking up since my neck was feeling a little sore.**

**"OK then. I'm going to my bed now. I hope you feel better. Aido, take good care of her." Nadia-Sama then said and I looked up at her, feeling a little surprised that I missed the whole conversation. "Yes, Nadia-Sama, I will." I answered and Nadia disappeared somewhere. "Why am I here again?" Akatsuki then asked as Ashley started to lay down. "Ask your cousin. I have no real idea." Ashley said, her voice kind of quite as she started to fall asleep. "Let's be quiet, Hanabusa." Akatsuki whispered as to not disturber the falling asleep Ashley. "Yeah, let's. She's going to need it." I whispered back, watching Ashley's chest rise and fall as she slept.**

**"I'm going to stay here with Ashley. Akatsuki, you should go get some rest as well, even if it is night time." I then said, looking up at my cousin for a minute. "Alright." Akatsuki said after a sigh. I then watched him, carefully, since the bus was still moving, walk to an empty bed. I then looked back down at Ashley, smiling to myself as I watched her sleep.

* * *

**

**~N/A~: I just want to remind everyone that this story was made by me and a friend on MSN. I saved everything we wrote on Micorsoft Word and made what we had into a story. If you think this story is shitty, I can always PM you what this looked like before it was made into a story. Also, this story is mainly for Jery (Jary is seemly the wrong spelling for this girl. Opps.) Or otherwise known as ANIMEHITS190. Jery shares that account with her sister, who I'm making that other story for.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

Nadia's P.O.V

**I sighed in boredom. I had been listening to Hanabusa and Akatsuki talk, but soon there talking ended when Hanabusa told Akatsuki to go get some sleep. Then no one said anything else. Suddenly, the bus took another sharp turn, making me jerk, almost falling out of the bed. Although, I watched Zero fall out of his bed, letting out an *Ofh*.**

**"Will this bus ever slow down?" Zero complained as he stood up, holding onto the bed poll, and sat back onto his bed. "Oh, you're still awake Zero?" I asked my future husband. Zero wasn't that light of sleeper. If he'd been asleep, he'd have let out a long groan first. "Yes. I'm not tired so what's the point in sleeping?" He answered me, laying his legs across the bed and leaning his back against the head rest. When I didn't reply to him, Zero continued talking, looking at me. "You can sleep if you want though." He said and I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." I answered and Zero shrugged. "OK then." He said and then looked away from me.**

**After that we were both quiet for a little while, until I broke it. "I'm going to walk around." I said as I stood, steadying myself as I did. "Didn't Ashley warn that walking around while the bus is moving is a bad idea?" Zero then asked me as he looked at me. "Yeah, she did, but I'm OK with it. I'll be fine. Anyways, I haven't gone anywhere in about six years." I said, and a minute later, the bus came to a sudden stop, letting some people off. **

**"Wow." I cried out in surprise by the sudden stop and I flew forwards a little, almost hitting a wall. Instead I just feel to my kness. "Ouch! Ah man, that hurt." I said as pain came to my knees. As I was getting up, I heard a call from down stairs. The bus was taking a one hour brake. "I guess Ashley was right when she told us about the stopping thing." Zero said as he laughed at me. I just gave him a serious look before I turned around. "Bye." I said and headed to the stairs that lead to the first floor and then off the bus all together. Zero followed me.  
**

Aido's P.O.V

**I was starting to get really bored. The bus had stopped and the creepy little head called out that the bus would stop for an hour. I would have gotten up to do something but I wouldn't have known what. Plus Ashley was still sleeping beside me and I didn't really want to leave her. Still, I wished I had someone to talk to but I saw Nadia-Sama and Zero leave the bus. Akatsuki was somewhere else on the bus, probably still sleeping.**

**Ashley suddenly surprised me, as while as startling me a little as she grabbed my arm. I looked down at her and blushed lightly as I say that she was still asleep. I then lightly frowned as a stared down at her. I then sighed when Ashley did nothing but continue to sleep. 'Is she really OK?' I thought to myself as I remembered her telling me about her sister. Ashley really hadn't sounded happy about that and I wanted to help her feel better about it.**

**I then blushed deeper as Ashley pulled on my arm to pull me closer to her in her sleep. She then put her head on my chest as she then cuddled me, even though I wasn't really laying down. 'Oh man, now what do I do?' I thought as i watched a smile appear on Ashley's cute human face.**

**I sighed softly as I smiled back and laid down beside her, being genital so Ashley wouldn't fall off my chest. "I promise I'll protect you." I whispered to the sleeping girl. I then snuggled her more into me and put my arm around around Ashley's sleeping body. I would have never thought I'd fall in love with a human, a wizard non the less. I also never though it would happen the way it did.**

**"Aido." Ashley then whispered softly, which surprised me a lot since I saw that Ashley was still asleep. "What, what is it?" I whispered as I blushed deeply. I heard that when people speak names of a person, it means that that person likes the person they say in their sleep. Ether it be in a friend or a crush way. Although Ashley said nothing else and continued to sleep. I sighed before getting myself more comfortable fell asleep only because I was too relaxed.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  


* * *

**

Nadia's P.O.V

**I continued my walk around a small park not too far away from the bus, enjoying myself a bit. Zero was still walking beside me but we hardly talked to one another.I was just happy relaxing and enjoying my moon light walk. Suddenly I felt something come over me and my throat got really dry.  
**

Zero's P.O.V

**"Nadia, it's about time to get back to the bus. It's been almost an hour now." I said as I noticed the time in a darkened story window, thanks to my vampire eyes. "Stop!!" Nadia said suddenly, sounding panicked. "Huh? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her, wondering what could be wrong with her. "I can't go back." She said and I was confused. "Huh? Why?" I asked the girl.**

**Nadia turned around to face me and I saw that her eye were blood red. "I can't go." Nadia said again, huffing a little bit. "Nadia, what's wrong?" I asked, worried and confused over what was happening. Nadia only huffed as she struggled to talk. "They are there......" Nadia said, huffing some more.**

**I suddenly gasped as I say Nadia's canine teeth grow into long sharp vampire fangs. "NADIA!!!" I yelled, panicked to see her vampire side coming out. I then quickly took a potion vile out of my pocket and held it towards Nadia. "Here, take this." I said, trying to get her to take the vile. Although Nadia paid no attention to it and continued to huff.**

**"Kaname said that it wasn't going to happen..." Nadia said as she huffed some more****. "Nadia, ot's fine, I have 10 more. Just take the potion." I said, nearly shoving the potion in her face. Nadia then looked at me, reaching out the get the vile. I just handed it to her, pulling away a little afterward. As Nadia was drinking it, she was looking better.**

**"Nadia, how do you feel now?" I asked once she looked back to normal and her breathing was normal as well.**** "Huh? What you mean?" She asked me, sounding and looking confused. "Huh? You don't remember?" I asked, feeling confused myself. ****"Remember what? Where is the bus?" Nadia asked me and I sighed. "Well, I'll remind you on the bus. Follow me, the bus is going to leave soon so we have to hurry." I said, leading the way back.**

Nadia's P.O.V

**"Nadia, how do you feel now?" Zero asked me suddenly and I was a little confused.**** "Huh? What you mean?" I asked him, wondering why he asked me. ****"Huh? You don't remember?"**** He asked and I felt more confused. "Remember what? Where is the bus?" I asked Zero and he then sighed. "Well, I'll remind you on the bus. Follow me, the bus is going to leave soon so we have to hurry." He said, leading me back to the bus.**

**Once we got on the bus, Zero looked to the side and smirked before heading upstairs.**** "It looks like Aido got himself into a weird and embarrassing situation." Zero said as he smirked. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, feeling a little confused. Zero pointed to something and I looked at Aido and Ashley.**

**Both Ashley and Aido were both asleep. Although, Ashley was resting her head on Aido's chest and Aido had an arm around Ashley's waist.**** "Oh." I said, smiling at the scene. It was kind of cute and made em wish I had a camera. It might be fun to see how both Aido and Ashley would react when they knew I took pictures. Sadly though, I didn't have my camera.  
**

**"Come on, I'll tell you what happened upstairs." Zero said, starting to walk up stairs to the second floor. "Huh? Zero, what are you talking about?" I asked as I followed him upstairs and back to the same bed we used before our walk. Zero side before he sighed.**** "You were going vampire, Nadia." Zero said, shocking me. "Me? But I can't." I said, feeling confused. Zero only sighed softly.  
**

**"Yes, you were saying that Kaname said it wouldn't happen but it was." Zero said and I frowned lightly as I listened to him. When I didn't answer him, Zero continued.**** "I just gave you one of the potions Ashley made for me and it seemed to help you." Zero said and I finally found my voice.**** "My vampire side shouldn't act up because my family's vampire side was taken away a long time ago." I answered his earlier statement.**** "But, yours was acting up." He argued with me. It can only act up if a vampire bites meee....." I said, stretching my word as I remembered something  
**

**"Nadia, I bit you....... remember?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, making me blush. "Yeah, but that was back when you hated me." I said then put a hand over my mouth since I didn't mean to say that. Zero only sighed.**** "Yeah, but let's not relive that." he said and then he yawned tiredly. **

**"Do want to try to get some sleep?" Zero asked me and as he laid on his bed. I felt a little nervous at that, not wanting to be alone. "Wait." I said before I crawled onto his bed with him. I then hugged him tight as I started to tremble. I felt Zero hug me back.****"It's OK, Nadia. I won't let anything happen to you." I heard him say soothingly, rubbing my back. "Can I stay with you?" I asked in a soft whisper. "Yes." Zero said, letting go of me to go under the blanket.  
**

**"You better hurry. The bus is about to start up again." Zero told me. "OK." I said as I nodded. I crawled down the blanket with Zero, cuddling up to him. He then put his arms around me before falling asleep. "Thank you, Zero." I whispered before I fell asleep myself

* * *

A/N: Visit my Forum.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  


* * *

**

Ashley's P.O.V

**I yawned as I finally felt myself start to walk up. I felt something warm and comfortable under me so I only smiled as I snuggled more into what ever it was. I then heard a sleep filled moan close to my head which confused me. I gave my own tired moan before focusing more on what I was laying on.**

**"Huh? OH!" I said, blushing deeply when I saw that is was Aido's chest that I was laying on. Not to mention the vampire was still sleeping peacefully. I sighed since I was a little uncomfortable and poked him in his chest gently. The vampire grunted softly as slowly opened his eyes. I tried to get off him but Aido then hugged him closer to his chest.**

Aido's P.O.V

**I was having the sweetest dream of pokki and blood until it was interrupted when I felt something poking my chest. I heard myself grunt as I slowly opened my eyes, only to see Ashley trying to get off of my chest. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her to keep her there.**

**"Are you ok now?" I asked, referring to when she grabbed my arm in her sleep.**

**"Ummm......................Yeah?" She asked, sounding a bit confused as I saw a blush coat her face. I ignored it and the confused tone as I smiled.**

**"That's good." I said and let the two of use sit up. "I'm hunger." I then said out loud, more talking to myself than Ashley. It seemed she was too far in thought to hear me anyways.  
**  
Ashley's P.O.V  
**  
'What the hell happened while I was sleeping?!' I thought to myself, confused to why Aido asked if I was alright. 'I must have done something in my sleep.' I added and the bus started to move again.**

**"Hey, does this bus have any food?" I heard Aido said through my thoughts.**

**"Not really." I answered, yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Only a second later I felt Aido's fangs sink into the flesh of my neck and I couldn't hold in a gasp.**

**"Aido, I'm not your blood bank. Let go of me." I ordered as a few tears of pain rolled down my face. Yet, I continued to hear the gulps of my blood going up my neck and down his throat.**

Aido's P.O.V

**"Hey, does this bus have any food?" I asked, more loud and derect to Ashley. This time she seemed to hear me as she looked at me, rubbing her eyes**

**"Not really." She answered with a yawn.**

**'Oh well, that's not a big deal.' I thought as I brought my face to her neck, biting into it and allowed blood to roll down my throat. Ashley gasped but I didn't mind it. Hey, she said I could have her blood in the first place.**

**"Aido, I'm not your blood bank. Let go of me." I heard Ashley said and could smell the salty water of tears. yet I was really hungry and continued to drink her neck. I heard her moan then felt her hands on my shoulders.**

**"Aido, get off of me." She said once more and I felt her pushing on my shloulders. I mentaly sighed as I pulled my teeth out of her neck, kissing the wound that they made.  
**  
Ashley's P.O.V

**After Aido kissed the bite marks that he had made in my neck, pouted, rubbing my neck.**

**"Ow. Give some warning next time." I pouted and just held my neck, trying to stop the bleeding.**

**"I said I was hungry." The vampire boy said with a shrug and I shot him a glare.  
**

**"That doesn't mean I become your lunch." I said, rolling my eyes as I still felt the pain.  
**

**"Sorry." Aido apologized, frowning and giving me his best puppy dog look. I started to sigh but it turned into a pained moan.  
**

**'Damn, that still hurts.' I thought As I finally used my magic to heal the wounds.  
**

**"Hey where is everyone?" Aido asked, I guess to change the subject. I let go of my neck to look around.  
**

**"Some people must have gotten off. Nadia and Zero are on the second floor. Although I don't know where your cousin is." I answered when I couldn't see the other vampire.  
**

**"Akatsuki is sleeping somewhere." Aido answered me with a small shrug.  
**

**"OK." I nodded a response before laying back down with a sigh**


End file.
